Ovi
by Elendurr
Summary: Se ilta muutti seriffin elämän, ilta jona hän menetti poikansa. /Tämmönen randomi, synkähkö kokeilu ficci/
Hänen talossaan on yksi huone minne hän ei voi mennä, hän pystyy koskettamaan oven sileää pintaa, ja jopa hipaisemaan oven metallista kahvaa, mutta hän ei voi avata sitä.

Hän tietää mitä löytää toiselta puolelta; huoneen joka näyttää siltä että joku viellä asuisi siellä, tavaroita levällään, teinin huone, lapsen; huone joka on jumittunut aikaan, ajan jättämä. Niinkuin talossa olisi viellä joku hänen lisäkseen, niinkuin hän ei olisi yksin.

Hän muistaa yhä sen illan kun hän tuli kotiin, ja löysi poikansa vessan lattialta.

Se oli rauhallinen päivä töissä, joka meni suurimmalta osalta paperitöitä täytellen. Lounas tauon aikaan hänen poikansa tuli tuomaan evästä, joka suurimmalta osaltaan koostuin vihanneksista, koska hän huolehti liikaa. Nyt kun hän ajattelee jälki käteen, hän muistaa sen oudon katseen hänen poikansa loi ennenkuin astui pois hänen toimistostaan. Jotain lopullista.

Töistä päästyään, hän ajoi rauhallisesti kohti kotia, kuunnellen radiota. Kotipihalleen kääntyessään hän huomasi että talossa ei pala valoja, hän huokaisi pettyneenä.Ei ollut ensimmäinen ilta kun hän on tullut kotiin huomatakseen sen että hänen poikansa on taas omilla teillään. Hän lukitsi autonsa, ja suuntasi kohti etuoveva. 'Mitä oikein teen hänen kanssaan..'.

Hän laittoi valoja päälle sitä mukaan kun käveli taloa läpi, hän ei pitänyt yksinäisyyden tunteesta jonka hämärät huoneet loivat. Yläkertaan suunnatessaan hän huomasi jotain; ei niin kovin eriskummallista, mutta jostain syystä se herätti hänessä pienen huolen kipinän.

Kylpyhuoneen oven alta loisti valo.

Hän yritti avata oven, mutta se on lukossa, eikä ääntäkään kuulunut toiselta puolelta. ''Stiles?'', hän kysyi, osittain tietäen että vastausta ei tule, hän yrittää olla ajattelematta sitä valtavan musertavaa faktaa mikä odotti toisella puolella. Hän murtautui omaan kylpyhuoneeseensa, ja toivoi että hänen ei olisi tarvinnut. Hän ei unohda koskaan mitä löysi toiselta puolelta, se toivottomuus ja kylmä karhea kuparin tuoksu joka oli täyttänyt huoneen. Hänen poikansa lattialla, veren keskellä. Hän yritti ravistaa poikaansa hereille, koittaa etsiä pullsia, löytämättä sitä. Ei mitään. Hänen ainokaisesta lapsestaan oli jäljellä vain tämä.

Hän halasi poikaansa, hän ei itke, ei viellä. Ajatteli asioita jotka olisi voinut tehdä toisin, syyttäen kaikkia, syyttäen itseään.

.

Hän soitti sairaalaan, he lupasivat tulla pian.

.

Hän huomasi asioita pojastaan mitä ei huomannut aijemmin; niinkuin tummat silmän aluset jotka kantelivat valvotuista öistä, kaikki arvet pitkin hänen käsivarsiaan, taiteillen kalpeita polkuja elämästä, kuinka kevyt hän oli hänen käsivarsillaan, kaikki asiat mitkä hänen olisi pitänyt huomata aijemmin; tuijottivat häntä syyttävästi vasten kasvoja.

...

Hän ei halua päästää irti pojastaan, juuri nyt hän haluua vain olla kahden poikansa kanssa, hän haluaa että hänen poikansa avaisi silmänsä, puhuisi hänelle, iha mitä vain. 'Älkää viekö poikaani pois'.

He hokevat hänelle, että hänen täytyy päästää irti. Päästä irti? Hänen pojastaan? Lapsesta jonka hän kasvatti, lapsesta joka on tarvinnut isäänsä koko elämänsä ajan, lapsi joka ei edes viellä täyttänyt kahdeksaatoista, lapsi joka-

Lapsi jota hän tarvitsee juuri nyt enemmän kuin koskaan.

Lämpimät kyyneleet valahtavat hänen poskilleen, hänen poikansa on kuollut.

Hän päästää irti.

...

...

..

Hän ei avaa ovea enään, hän antaa sen olla, niin kauan kun hän ei katso siihen pölyiseen huoneseen, niin kauan hän voi uskotella itselleen että hänen poikansa tulee vielä kotiin.

...

...

.

...

...

Hautajais aamu meni autopilotilla, hän tekee kaiken mitä pitää. Hän pukee itsensä mustaan, hänen vanha pukunsa sopii vielläkin. Sama puku jossa hän oli haudannut vaimonsa.

Kävelee makuuhuonestaan kohti portaita, hän pysähtyy hetkeksi poikansa huoneen oven luo, jos tämä olisikin kaikki vain pahaa unta, mutta huone pysyy hiljaisena. Niinkuin kaikki aijemmat kerratkin.

Melissa odottaa häntä alakerrassa, hän puristaa Sheriffin olkapäätä, ja johdattaa tämän ulos talosta.

Auto matka on hiljainen, Melissan poika Scott on myös autossa. Hän kyynelehtii jo nyt, mutta Sheriffi kääntää katseensa pois päin pojasta, ja katsoo ikkunasta ulos. On kaunis kevät päivä.

...

..

.

Seremonia on lyhyt, on pari puhetta, mutta hän ei pysty pakottaa itseään kuuntelemaan. Kaikki ne kauniit puheet eivät kuuluisi enään hänen poikansa korviin, miksi ihmiset sanovat ne kauniit asiat vasta kuoleman jälkeen? Mihin niitä säästetään? Tämä paikka ei ole paras niille sanoille, ne olisi pitänyt sanoa aijemmin. Siitä saa vain sen pienen omatunnon pönkittämisen tunteen; sen että yrität maalata sen täydellisen kuvan ystävyydestänne, rakkaudestanne, yrittäen keventää sitä hirvittävää syyllisyyden taakkaa jota kokee. Yrittäen pienentää tuhoa.

Arkku painoi hänen olkaansa, yrittäen painaa hänet maahan, pilkaten häntä. Hän luuli ettei hänen tarvitsisi tehdä tätä, ikinä, ei sen jälkeen kun hän kantoi oman vaimonsa hautaan, tämän kuului mennä toistepäin. Ei näin.

Hänen toisella puolella on Derek, hän näyttää siltä että on hukkunut ajatuksiinsa, eikä ole palaamassa takaisin; kyllä Seriffi tiesi heidän suhteensa laadun, se ei ollut vain ystävyyttä. Mutta Derekin katsominen toi hänelle katkeria aatteita; miksei Derek ollut huomannut mitään? Miksei hän huomioinut hänen poikaansa enemmän? Mutta hän tiesi että sellaisille ajatuksille ei ollut tilaa; koska hänen poikansa valehteli aina tunteistaan, kukaan ei olisi voinut tietää.

He laskevat arkun maahan, ja jumalat, hän haluaa hypätä sen perään; Sanoa että se oli kaikki suurta väärinymmärrystä, että ei hänen poikansa ei ollut kuollut, että se oli joku muu, ihan kukatahansa muu, mutta ei hänen poikansa. Mutta hän ei tee niin, hän ei edes saa ääntä kulkemaan kurkustaan sanoakseen jotain pojalleen, sen sijaan hän tuijottaa vaan maata, miettien mitä hänen pitäisi oikein tehdä? Hänellä ei ole enään mitään, kaikki mitä hänellä oli, on poissa. Haudattu.

...

..

.

Viikkoja menee, mutta kaikkii tuntuu turhalta, ''tältäkö hänestäkin tuntui?'', syvä aate kaivertaa seriffin mieltä. Ovi on vielläkin kiinni, ja pysyy. Derek kävi hakemassa sieltä hänen poikansa vanhan punaisen hupparin, hän sanoi että tarvitsee sitä. Seriffi oli vain nyökännyt. Hänen poikansa ei enään tarvinnut hupparia, mutta seriffi tarvitsi poikansa kotiin.

Melissa käy hänen luonaan, he keskustelevat. Hän ehdottaa että seriffi hakisi ammattilaisen apua surutyöhönsä, Seriffi naurahtaa. 'Surutyö', sitä se on, hirveän raastavan uuvuttavaa työtä, joka ei koskaan lopu. Hän sanoo pärjäävänsä, hän pärjäsi viime kerrallakin, 'mutta silloin minulla oli vielä poikani', hän lisää hiljaa mielessään.

Hän alkaa juoda, aluksi se on lasillinen ennen nukkumaan menoa, sitten kaksi, ja enemmän. Hänellä ei ole ketään pysäyttämässä häntä. Mutta, loppupeleissä se vain pahentaa surua, hän katsoo vanhoja kotivideoita, missä kaikki on vielä hyvin, ennen tuhoa. Miten hänen poikansa ottaa ensi askelmat, hänen vaimonsa hymyillen aivan hänen lähellään, ei sairautta, ei..ei tätä. Vain se tukahduttava onni heidän kasvoillaan. Hän nukahtaa katsellessaan heitä, ja hetken hän ei ole yksin.

...

..

.

A/N: Heips ,joo tämmönen vähä synkempi teenwolf ficci. Olen hyvin pahoillani mahdollisista kielioppi virheistä, kirjotusvirheistä sekä aikamuoto virheistä. Parhaani mukaan olen koittanut korjailla kaikkia virheitä tekstistä. Tää oli lähennä semmonen kokeilu, mahdollisesti väsään Stiles!POV chapterin, mut ken tietää :D Hassua kirjoittaa suomeksi, hirveesti tulee survottua 'hän' sanaa joka paikkaa..

Toivottavasti pidätte.


End file.
